Don Rosa
Gioachino "Keno" Don Hugo Rosa (Louisville, 29 giugno 1951), meglio noto come Don Rosa, è un autore di fumetti riguardanti le avventure nell'universo dei paperi. È conosciuto soprattutto per avere ideato, scritto e disegnato la Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni, che ha riunito tutti gli spunti del passato del miliardario di Paperopoli in un corpus coerente. Biografia Amante dei fumetti e del disegno fin da piccolo, dopo la laurea in Ingegneria civile, cominciò a lavorare nell'azienda di ceramiche di famiglia "Keno Rosa Tile Company", ma continuò a disegnare. Prima di entrare nel mondo Disney, pubblicò la striscia di sua creazione Captain Kentucky, per oltre 150 episodi. Nel 1985 Don Rosa trovò un fumetto Disney pubblicato dalla Gladstone nella vetrina di una piccola fumetteria e contattò l'editore, riuscendo a ottenere la pubblicazione della sua prima storia con i paperi, Zio Paperone e il figlio del sole. Lavorò per la Gladstone fino al 1989, quando si licenziò perché la casa editrice non gli voleva restituire le tavole originali delle sue storie, che voleva vendere per aumentare il suo reddito. Dopo alcune storie per l'editrice olandese Oberon e per il giornale a fumetti americano DuckTales, entrò in contatto con i danesi di Egmont (allora Gutenberghus) che stavano ristampando alcune sue storie e ne vollero altre nuove. Nel 1990 fu assunto. La Saga Nel 1991 Egmont gli ha commissionato la realizzazione della Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni (The Life and Times of $crooge McDuck ''in originale), che sarebbe divenuta la sua opera più importante. Il lungo progetto racconta, in diciotto corposi capitoli, la vita e le opere di Paperon de' Paperoni, basandosi su un lungo lavoro di ricerca e documentazione sulle opere di Carl Barks, il padre di buona parte della famiglia dei paperi e in particolare di Zio Paperone. Per svolgere l'intero lavoro Rosa ha impiegato anni di studio e raccolta del materiale, per poi cimentarsi nella saga, articolata in 212 tavole, che è costata altri 2 anni di lavoro per essere disegnata e si è conclusa con ulteriori capitoli solo nel 2006, con ''La prigioniera del fosso dell'agonia bianca per un totale di 15 anni. Nel 2008 Don Rosa è stato operato agli occhi e, il 2 giugno dello stesso anno, nel corso di un'intervista a Danish Komiks.dk, ha annunciato di volersi ritirare. Nel 2012 ha subito un ulteriore intervento agli occhi, rimandato in precedenza il più possibile. Come dichiarato dallo stesso autore, l'operazione ha azzerato la sua abilità di "disegnare qualcosa di pubblicabile, poiché elimina ciò che resta della mia chiara visione da vicino. Ma spero che in qualche mese (se mi sarà permesso) io possa provare a ottenere degli occhiali speciali, che ripristinerebbero almeno una parte di questa abilità".Come spiegato dall'autore stesso nella pagina relativa su Papersera.net La speranza non si è concretizzata e il 13 febbraio 2013 Rosa ha ufficializzato il ritiro, adducendo oltre ai problemi di vista anche difficoltà nel ricevere pagamenti per le royalty delle sue ristampe e altro ancora http://www.comicsblog.it/post/69931/don-rosa-lautore-italoamericano-si-ritira-a-vita-privata, articolo italiano riguardante il ritiro di Don Rosa.. L'ultimo suo lavoro rimane la copertina dell'album musicale Music Inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge del musicista finlandese Tuomas Holopainen, che si ispira alla sua saga. D.U.C.K.: la dedica di Don Rosa a Carl Barks In quasi tutte le storie di Rosa si può trovare una dedica proprio al maestro Barks che consiste nella parola "D.U.C.K.": la sigla non solo significa "papero" in inglese, ma è anche l'acronimo di Dedicated to Uncle Carl by Keno, ovvero "Dedicato allo zio Carl da Keno", secondo nome di Rosa. Di norma, la sigla è abilmente nascosta nel disegno: le sue vignette sono dettagliatissime, cosicché trovarla risulta non semplice. L'espediente venne messo in atto fin dalle prime storie per evitare di rompere l'armonia dell'illustrazione e scampare alle modifiche dei suoi editor. I corti di Don Rosa I corti del cartoonist statunitense sono per la maggior parte scritti da lui stesso. Questi corti seguono un po' lo schema usato da Barks in questo genere. I corti di quest'ultimo, tuttavia, sono di più, anche perché esistono esempi anche non-disneyani. Perciò i corti di Don Rosa sono molto influenzati di caratteri unici che caratterizzavano Barks: il fatto di interpretare l'avarizia e la tirchieria di Paperone come essenza stessa dell'humor che caratterizzerà infine la tavola (o le tavole) autoconclusive. Collegamenti esterni * Sito italiano dedicato a Don Rosa Note fr:Don Rosa sv:Don Rosa el:Ντον Ρόσα en:Don Rosa Categoria:Autori statunitensi Categoria:Disegnatori Categoria:Sceneggiatori